WHAT?
by queenfromtanbridge
Summary: Shane never heard Mitchie sing and never forgave her and yep he was still a jerk but what happens when 5 years later everyone’s moved on and Nate is now dating the hottest female solo artist in the charts – Mitchie Torres or Caitlyn Gellar.? Nitchie/ Smit
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'll still be doing Remember but this one as well (if u guys like it that is

Hey guys I'll still be doing Remember but this one as well (if u guys like it that is?)

Summery- Shane never heard Mitchie sing and never forgave her and yep he was still a jerk but what happens when 5 years later everyone's moved on and Nate is now dating the hottest female solo artist in the charts – Mitchie Torres or Caitlyn Gellar.?? Nitchie/ Smitchie and Naitlyn/ Jella

Shanes Pov

_You're the Voice inside my hide_

_The reason why I'm singing…_

I was singing the song that I had written for the 'girl with the voice' 5 years ago back at camp rock when my band mate Nate came in. He's been acting wired around me and Jase for the last month now and always stares of into space. 'Dude come on we need to go or we'll miss the flight!' Nate shouted at me and from my point of view very rudely!! I sighed and got up and walked into the limo next to Jason and his girlfriend Ella was. Yeah, well it turns out that Jason actually had a thing from Ella from camp rock when he figured out that she also collected thousands of birdhouses and they started dating a year back. ' Umm guys umm well do ya want to go to umm New Jerseys famous A la carte restaurant when we get back and umm you can umm meet my girlfriend??' a shaky Nate stuttered. At the mention of the word girlfriend a did a spit take onto Jason. 'Uhh yeah sure we would love to Nate' I said plastering a fake smile onto my face and of course Nate knew this so he frowned at me. Ella and Jason also agreed and from there on the ride went pretty smoothly apart from the odd row between Nate and Jason.

When we arrived at the airport I was literally shocked to see a swarm of Paparazzi around our limo. Seriously it never fails to amaze my why they can be so bothered to wake up this early in the morning to go to an airport just so they can take a few pictures. I walked past them dodging the questions that they directed at me.

In the middle of the flight some adverts where on the screen seeming as this was only a two hour flight so not much point for films. One suddenly caught my eye.

'Presenting the new artist that has taken the U.S.A by storm and being announced the hottest female solo artist, releases her knew single This is me which has already has record sells. the music of this is me played in the background Sung by the brilliant…'

Just as they where about to say her name the name of the girl that I have been caught up on for the last 5 years the cabin has to make some shitty announcement about landing.

'Coming to a store near you' Ugh I missed her name maybe then I could of tracked her down I looked around me to see Nate smiling brightly at the T-V screen what could h possibly be happy about? I frowned but he didn't notice he was just too caught up in this love like trance.

We landed and jumped out of the plane to feel the fresh New Jersey sun beating down on me. I smiled. Gosh it had been ages till I had smiled genuinely five years exactly. 'Come on guys we need to go pronto if you want to make my 7 thirty reservation.' I heard Nate's voice echo through me. This must be some girl! I groaned and went into the terminal which was now bombarded by screaming fan girls but luckily are bodyguard Steven was not far behind! But my ears still had to be deathened by 'I LOVE YOU SHANE GRAY' everywhere I turned. By the time we got into the limo Nate still had that love sick grin on his face. We walked into our mansion only to have Nate firing a list of do's and don'ts and dinner which included.

DO- be polite. Wear a Tux. Wear a tie tight or loose I don't care. Have table manners. Talk to her.

Don't – Wear any type of bird clothing. Be rude. Be a jerk-Shane. Ask her how many bases has she reached with me yet.

But I had to admit I really was interested about the last don't. I groaned and then nodded and ran upstairs to get ready hmm let me see. White blouse with a red T underneath, open black blazer a V. loose tie and some black shoes. Perfect ooh and some ravishingly cool straight hair!!

I ran downstairs to see Nate in nearly the same thing except for a navy blue T and a matching tie-which was done properly. And then Kevin in the same thing as me except for white. Just as we were about to get into the limo I had a very sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach somehow I knew this was not gunna be good. I was wrong.

IT WAS EVEN WORSE!!

Please review and I will update like straight away even if it is like the same day I hope you liked. Give me ideas about what I should do and about the dinner because I already have the basics but ur guys opinion also means the world to me t


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I never thought in a million years that I would get this many reviewers happy dancing around my room I really hope that

OMG I never thought in a million years that I would get this many reviewers happy dancing around my room I really hope that you guys will all continue reviewing and favourite ooh and like the story lol! I will be writing the next three chapters starting of with Nate's point of view then chappie 3 Shanes then chappie 4 Mitchie's or do u guys think I should just do Nate's Review!!

NSPOV

I sided into the limo and placed myself in the seat next to Shane and Jason. I was really nervous. I felt like I needed both of their approval in my relationship. I sometimes wondered if what me and my girlfriend had was just some sort of sister brother type love or proper love but hey I loved her either way! I was also nervous that Shane and Jason would just embarrass me the whole night but I was willing to take the risk. Before I knew it we were all outside of a small classy French al a carte restraunts. I gulped and then let out a sigh which I didn't know I was holding in and then muttered a few words under my breath and went over the Do's and Don'ts to Jason and Shane one last time. I looked around the car park for my date when I saw a slick limo pull up next to ours and sure enough there she stood. The stood my girlfriend. There stood a singing ledged. There stood Mitchie Torres. I smiled spontaneously and walked over to. God she looked priceless. She was wearing a strapless black and tinted gold dress which complimented her in all the right ways. She was also wearing 4 and quarter inch high black heels**. (A/ N- dress and shoes in profile)**. It was the type of outfit that had the power to take anyone's breath away with just a single glance. I told how beautiful she looked and she giggled- the type of laugh to put anyone into a trance. I kissed her cheek before lacing my hand with her delicate one and escorted her into the restraunts. I turned around to see Shane looking at me with disgust but I shrugged it off, and Jason strolling along after me.

I told the waitress a table for two and she replied- in which I think what her seductive tone was- 'Right this was Mr Gray' she slurred every last word and exaggerating her tongue movements. I squeezed Mitchie's hand knowing very well that it must have bothered her. She smiled appreciatively at me. We sat down and waited for Shane and Jason to join us. Jason took a seat next to me and did the whole meet and greet thing with Mitchie but of course Jason had to take up one of my Don'ts and mention birdhouse, seriously one of these days I'm going to refer him to a mental institute. Weirdly Mitchie laughed and said- very weirdly- same old Jason. Before either Jason or I could respond Shane was standing by the right of my looking like he was in a love like trance with Mitchie. My fists clenched under the table of the thought that my brother was checking out my girlfriend. 'Mitchie?' Shane said which made my blood curl. How the hell did he know my girlfriends name. I had never even mentioned it to him! 'Hello Shane. It's been a long time since I saw you. Too long.' Mitchie replied. Okay hold up how did these to know each other and seem to have had a past! 'Quite right. You look absolutely stunning just like you did 5 years ago' Shane said softly. 5 years ago? 5 years ago. What the hell 5 years ago we were in Camp Rock? And that's when it hit me. Mitchie was the girl who Shane was head over heals in love and like wise with Mitchie but Shane never forgave Mitchie for lying to him that was until a week after final jam then he realised how much of a jerk he was to ever let her go! 'I could say the same thing to you Shane. So it seems like the label decided to let you play your new stuff.' Said Mitchie. I could tell that she didn't want to talk about there encounter at camp rock. Hec I don't blame her Shane was an absolute Jerk to her. Kind of like how I was to Caitlyn.

_Flashback_

'_Nate I think that I might just love you' Caitlyn said looking right into my eyes with her big brown puppy dog eyes. It made me want to melt into her arms and never let go. But I could not believe she had just used the word love in a sentence with me and her! I did love her but I'm not ready to admit. Think Nate. THINK! _

'_I Uhh… I Uhh… Caitlyn I think its best that we don't see each other again I kind of I Uhh... I got to umm… go?' I said the only thing that my boy brain would allow me to say but oh how I wish I could of said _'I love you to Caitlyn_' but I just couldn't. And then my boy brain took over again._

_I ran and ran and ran not caring that I had just hacked my relationship with Caitlyn to pieces. Not caring about the fact that I did actually LOVE her but most of all not caring about the fact that I was leaving her on the floor crying her eyes out over me._

_End of Flash back_

'Uhh… Nate dude are you aware that you're crying?' I heard a baffled Jason say. But he was right I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I _THE_ Nate Gray was crying. I could not believe, so I made something really stupid up. 'Uhh you see the air in hear is just umm… making my eyes water?' I said with a hint of curiosity in my voice. They all just muttered random stuff under their breath and continued their convocations. The rest of the night went past smoothly with hardly any awkwardness except for Shane obviously flirting with Mitchie and Mitchie flirting BACK! It was mostly me being caught up in a day dream about Caitlyn and Mitchie talking about the 'good old days' with Jason and Shane.

After I paid for everything after a half an hour fight with Mitchie we walked outside. Jason said his goodbye to Mitchie which might I add a HUGE bear hug from him to Mitchie. Then Shane kissed Mitchie lightly on her cheek and whispered something in her ear but when she blushed and slowly nodded it made my blood boil. So when it was my time to say our goodbyes I took Mitchie completely off guard by crashing my lips into hers kissing her with every last ounce of passion that I had left in my body and then slowly broke away and we both muttered bye. I looked sideways to see Shane completely shocked with anger written all over his face. I smirked and slid into the limo but weirdly when I was kissing Mitchie I was picturing Caitlyn and not her.

OMG I never thought in a million years that I would get this many reviewers happy dancing around my room I really hope that you guys will all continue reviewing and favourite ooh and like the story lol! I will be writing the next three chapters starting of with Nate's point of view then chappie 3 Shanes then chappie 4 Mitchie's or do u guys think I should just do Nate's Review!!


End file.
